50 rzeczy, których Syriusz Black nie może robić
by patkaza13
Summary: Remus przykleja do drzwi łazienki listę rzeczy, których Syriusz nie może robić. "Mówić Dumbledore'owi, że uważa jego długą, długą brodę za niesamowicie erotyczną... i ciągnąć za nią uwodzicielsko." TŁUMACZENIE. slash


**Autor : **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love  
**Tytuł oryginału : **50 Things Sirius Black Is Not Allowed To Do  
**Link do oryginału** **:** na profilu  
**Zgoda autora :** jest**  
Tłumacz : **patkaza  
**Pairing :** Syriusz B./Remus L.  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter**  
Ostrzeżenia : **slash!  
**Disclaimer :** Nic nie jest moje. Postacie należą do J.K. Rowling, natomiast fabuła do Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love . Nie ponoszę żadnych korzyści majątkowych z tłumaczenia tekstu.

* * *

**50 rzeczy, których Syriusz Black nie może robić : **

1. Śpiewać "Baby got back" na całe gardło, będąc ubranym tylko w obcisłą, skórzaną miniówkę.

2. Bez końca robić insynuacji na temat bananów.

3. Robić sobie zdjęć podczas brania prysznica, a potem sprzedawać ich wszystkim dziewczynom w Hogwarcie.

4. Robić Remusowi metamorfozy podczas snu.

5. Pytać nauczyciela eliksirów, czy w dzień egzaminów można używać lubrykantu.

6. Podpisywać swoich esejów "Super Seksowny Syriusz"

7. Specjalnie zapraszać Jęczącej Marty do Łazienki Prefektów, żeby zobaczyła jego i Remusa 'kąpiących się' razem ...

8. ... a potem udawać, że nic o tym nie wiedział, oczywiście.

9. Kupować Remusowi obroży przeciwpchelnej i próbować go nią udusić.

10. Namawiać pierwszorocznych, żeby zaprzyjaźnili się z Wierzbą Bijącą.

11. Malować piłeczki golfowej na złoto, przyklejać do niej skrzydełek i podmieniać jej ze zniczem.

12. Transmutować Remusa w szczeniaka.

13. Organizować oficjalnego Dnia Przytulania Ślizgonów.

14. Kraść staników Lily ...

15. ... a potem zmuszać Jamesa, żeby założył najbardziej seksowny z nich na szkolne szaty.

16. Biegać po szkole nago z "S.O.B." napisanym na klatce piersiowej roztopioną czekoladą ...

17. ... i głośno prosić Remusa o zlizanie tego.

18. Przekonywać Remusa, że wszystkie książki z biblioteki zostały ukradzione i z tego powodu ją zamykają.

19. Mówić wszystkim, że mama Jamesa wygląda jak Voldemort.

20. Pisać książki na temat różnych pozycji seksualnych z ilustracjami, używając do nich pluszowego misia Remusa i skrzata domowego ...

21. ... a potem zapewniać, że miotła Jamesa kazała mu to zrobić.

22. Mówić pierwszorocznym, że Filch regularnie wykorzystuje swojego kota.

23. Mówić pierwszorocznym, że Filch jest Głosem Bożym.

24. Pytać profesora Flitwicka, czy wie gdzie mieszka Królewna Śnieżka.

25. Przebijać balona w połowie jednej z przemów Dumbledore'a.

26. Wyciskać sobie ketchupu na głowę i wmawiać Remusowi, że spadł z Wieży Astronomicznej.

27. Podrzucać "używanych" kondomów do łóżka Jamesa, zanim on i Lily przejdą do "swoich spraw".

28. Nazywać Remusa "wilkiem oszalałym na punkcie seksu" publicznie.

29. Mówić ludziom, że to ten czas w miesiącu, kiedy Remus wkurza się na pierwszoroczniaków za zbyt głośne oddychanie.

30. Próbować pobić Jamesa na śmierć używając pieluchy ...

31. ... albo poduszki.

32. Prosić profesor Sprout o rękę podczas obiadu ...

33. ... i opowiadać głośno i szczegółowo o ich potajemnych, seksualnych eskapadach.

34. Rysować buziek na owocach, nosić ich wszędzie i zapewniać, że to jego złe minionki, które razem mogą zawładnąć światem.

35. Sadzać Remusa na rozgrzanym kaloryferze i całować, żeby sprawdzić ile zajmie mu zorientowanie się, że jego tyłek zaraz spłonie.

36. Podpalać włosów Lily, żeby sprawdzić czy jest różnica między kolorem ognia i jej włosów

37. Pisać "Od seksu niedaleko do pieprzenia" na kartce walentynkowej Remusa.

38. Mówić Jamesowi o sex-telefonie i dawać mu numeru domowego Lily.

39. Próbować rozbić szklankę nad głową Lily, jeśli spędza z Remusem w bibliotece więcej niż trzy godziny.

40. Uświadamiać sobie na własnej skórze, że o ile polerowanie różdżki z Pokoju Wspólnym jest dopuszczalne to _polerowanie jego różdżki_ już nie.

41. Próbować udowodnić uczniom, że Minerwa McGonagall ma łaskotki na podstawie praktycznej demonstracji ...

42. ... i utrzymywać, że McGonagall zaplanowała to wszystko i że prześladuje go seksualnie.

43. Podkładać setek skunksów do dormitorium Snape'a...

44. ... i oznajmiać, że Snape po prostu nie powinien zostawiać otwartego okna.

45. Ogłaszać całemu Hogwartowi, że uprawiał głośny i szalony seks z całkowicie przemienionym wilkołakiem.

46. Ogłaszać całemu Hogwartowi, że uprawiał głośny i szalony seks ze szczurem.

47. Ogłaszać całemu Hogwartowi, że uprawiał głośny i szalony seks z jeleniem.

48. Ogłaszać całemu Hogwartowi, że uprawiał głośny i szalony seks z pączkiem.

49. Mówić Dumbledore'owi, że uważa jego długą, _długą_ brodę za niesamowicie erotyczną ...

50. ... i przeczesywać ją uwodzicielsko.

* * *

Oh, jego przyjaciele uważają, że są tacy sprytni, prawda?

Syriusz wpatrywał się w długą listę, marszcząc delikatnie brwi. Miał takich _wspaniałych_ przyjaciół, nieprawdaż?

Pff, niby czemu miałby chcieć przeczesywać _brodę Dumbledore'a_?! To byłoby po prostu skandaliczne.

... Poza tym, to _byłoby_ absolutnie _komiczne_.

Syriusz nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko, a pomysł (o nie!) zmaterializował się w jego głowie. To byłoby genialne! Jego ukochany wilkołak zapamiętałby to na całe życie! Z ust animaga wydobył się delikatny, niemal histeryczny chichot, gdy wyobraził sobie Remusa po tym traumatycznym przeżyciu.

Cóż, skoro dali mu taki uroczo wkurzający prezent, który _oczywiście_ napisany był przez jego chłopaka (_wszędzie_ rozpoznałby ten charakter pisma), czemu nie miałby się odwdzięczyć?

Łapa zarechotał cicho, wyciągając z torby pióro i dopisując...

* * *

Remus ziewnął, przechodząc przez dziurę pod portretem. To całe jedzenie wypompowało z niego energię.

Kiedy wspiął się po schodach do dormitoriów siódmego roku, stanął jak wryty gdy usłyszał muzykę. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami przebiegł resztę schodów, z przerażeniem uświadamiając sobie, że ta piosenka to nic innego tylko "Baby got back". Wpadł do dormitorium ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku, keidy zobaczył Syriusza.

Tańczącego.

Śpiewającego.

W _obcisłej, skórzanej miniówce_.

Szczęka Remusa z hukiem opadła do samej ziemi.

O. Boże.

Syriusz zrobił popisowy piruet i doskoczył do wypranego z emocji wilkołaka z szarymi oczami święcącymi złośliwie. Owijając wokół niego ramiona, przyciągnął do siebie zarumienionego Remusa.

- Przy okazji, prezent był świetny - powiedział z uśmiechem, wskazując na listę. Remus przekręcił się lekko w uścisku Syriusza, a skóra sprawiała, że czuł się trochę niekomfortowo. Wilkołak zerknął na listę, marszcząc brwi, kiedy zobaczył numer 51. na samym dole listy, dopisany niechlujnym pismem Syriusza.

_Mógłbym przysiąc, że było tylko 50. _

- Dodałem pewien drobiazg jako podziękowanie! - Remus spojrzał na Syriusza, przygryzając dolną wargę. Hm, to mogło być dobre.

- Łapo... Na jaki pomysł wpadłeś tym razem?

- Dawaj, spójrz. To wszystko dla ciebie. - Animag uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Remus odepchnął się od niego i podszedł do listy, która przyklejona była do drzwi łazienki.

_51. Robić wszystkich rzeczy z listy, tylko dlatego, że uważa, że Remus jest niesamowicie seksowny, gdy jest zdenerwowany. _

Wilkołak przełknął gulę w gardle.

- S-Syriusz? My tylko żartowaliśmy... - Odwracając się w jego stronę, Remus doznał szoku, widząc jak jego chłopak wesoło wymachuje... obrożą przeciwpchelną.

Cholera.

- Uważaj na kaloryfery, Remus, kochanie, bo twój tyłek będzie gorący, gorący, _gorący_.

Cholera do kwadratu.

* * *

Jej, jest kolejny tekst. Na prawdę nie wiem kiedy ja znajduję czas na tłumaczenie, jestem pod wrażeniem mojego kombinowania ;) Teraz teorytycznie uczę się na jutro do szkoły, ale... co tam xD Przeżyję ;) Posłuchajcie sobie te piosenki "Baby got back" albo chociaż zobaczcie tłumaczenie, żeby mieć ogólny sens xD Uśmiałam się oglądając teledysk!

Nie wiem jak będzie dalej z moimi tłumaczeniami w nowym roku, bo obiecałam sobie (i nie tylko sobie ;3) że od drugiego półrocza zacznę się uczyć na bieżąco. Pewnie nie wytrzymam w tym postanowieniu długo, ale spróbuję. Trzymajcie kciuki! Przy okazji możecie też trzymać kciuki za to, żebym nie zabiła pana z techniki, bo z więzienia raczej tłumaczyć mi się nie uda.

Dostałam oficjalną zgodę na tłumaczenie wszystkich tekstów tej autorki, więc spodziewajcie się więcej takich humorystycznych historyjek :)


End file.
